


Harry's Bum

by Grace_Williams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Lilarry, M/M, Multi, One Direction Tours, Polygamy, Post-Zayn One Direction, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam, Sugar Daddy Louis, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Williams/pseuds/Grace_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Lilarry one shot about Harry's pretty little bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Bum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/gifts).



"Baby," Louis moans as the four sweaty boys come off stage. Harry giggles at his Daddy's words before he can stop himself and Liam is already coming up behind him to squeeze the younger boys thick bum.  
"I'm leaving, I don't wanna get involved in this." Niall mutters, walking out of the room -leaving them in Harry's dressing room.

"You were such a tease tonight for your Daddies baby." Liam shakes his head.  
"Sorry Daddies." Harry says innocently.  
"Daddy Lou and Daddy Li are going to wreck your bum tonight baby." Louis declares, Harry sitting on the couch and staring up at his two horny Daddies.  
"Come on, off with the clothes now baby." Liam lightly pats Harry's bum and the youngest in the room proceeds to take all of his clothes off, the other two following suit.

"Which Daddy's first tonight?" Harry giggles, excited for what's about to happen despite it being a shockingly regular occurrence.  
"If we can't decide maybe we'll have to go in together." Liam hums, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes please." Harry squeaks, licking his lips as his cock stands up at the thought.

As the three didn't have lube because they recently finished the last bottle and had forgot to restock it, that had to improvise –with a lot of saliva.   
"Let me prep your ass baby, stand up and bend over the couch." Harry follows Liam's instructions, biting his lip but not saying anything. 

"Oh shit." Louis says somewhere between a moan and a gasp when he spots that there's already something in Harry's ass; an exceptionally wide plug that his Daddies definitely didn't know about. "When and why did you put that in? Without instruction." Louis purses his lips.  
"When I was getting dressed for the show Daddy. It's a surprise because I like to be so nice and open for you." The youngest boy replies.  
"You had that in for the whole show and still walked normally?!" Liam says in astonishment.  
"I forced myself to. Besides, it doesn't feel that big." Harry shrugged.  
"Darling, it's nearly bigger than your ass." Louis exclaims. 

The two daddies just continued to stare in bewilderment down at Harry's stretched ass, the plug being several inches wide. They wondered would happen when they took it out. Would it get slightly smaller? Or would it stay that big and make them cum just from how much it gaped?

They moved so that Harry was still bent over on the couch but right at the end, so to fuck him one would stand on the other side of the arm of the couch. This allowed Louis to get on the couch in front of Harry and snog him senseless.  
"Daddy Li is going to pull the plug out and then go inside you. Once you're comfortable with his cock and some fingers I'll hop in as well. Okay baby?" Louis explains, kissing Harry feverishly once the boy nodded and gesturing for Liam to begin.

Liam whipped the plug out and Harry whimpered at the sudden cold around his sensitive hole but that quickly went away when Liam's large cock went straight in after. Harry took the cock more than easily and Liam –trying to avoid Harry's pleasure spot before Louis hopped in too- could fit two fingers in as well before there was a stretch. He added a third finger and moved that around to try and loosen the hole for as long as he thought was necessary.  
"Going to hop in you now too baby." Louis says, finishing his heated snog. 

Louis stood next to Liam and pulled the fingers out before putting the tip of his cock in and pushing in slowly to align with Liam.  
"We want to hear all the pretty noises you make baby. Make them loud for your Daddies." Liam said as he and his older boyfriend pushed together in the same direction right for Harry's prostate.  
"OH SHIT!" Harry hissed when his pleasure spot started to get abused. "Right there, oh fuck yes. Faster Daddies." Harry was a babbling mess beneath them. His arms were shaking and he was about to head first fall into the couch.  
"Like this baby?" Louis asked sweetly as the pace that the cocks moved quickened.  
"Yes! P-p-per-perfect-t-t." He stuttered, on the brink of his orgasm. 

As Liam's cock continued to spend time inside Harry and explore his insides, which he didn't really need to 'explore' considering how much he'd done this before, he got closer and closer to the edge. He suddenly groaned and busted his nut deep inside Harry's bum, panting heavily afterward.  
"I need to cum." The youngest panted, crying it out desperately at the feeling of being so full.  
"Whenever you want to. Cum from the feeling of so much cum swimming around in your pretty little ass." He wasn't expecting it, but Liam's comment made Harry and Louis cum -the warm feeling inside of them becoming too overwhelming to control any more.

Once the older boys pulled out, their cum dripped down Harry's bum crack. However once that was cleaned, the couch was cleaned –it being leather rather than fabric for a reason- and they clothed again despite their sweaty bodies; they walked out of the dressing room into the hallways. They only got dressed in sweats because they would shower as soon as they got back to the hotel room.

They stick their heads in Niall's dressing room and find that he still hasn't left the arena yet –just sitting there on his phone.  
"You haven't left yet." Harry pointed out.  
"Well everyone knew you hadn't. Loud enough in there?" Niall said, making Harry blush and burry his head in Liam's strong chest. "Don't you two normally shove a sock or something down his throat?"   
"Cock, Niall. Not a sock." Louis replies.  
"Cock, sock; same thing." The Irishman shrugs as he walks out of the room and allows the polygamous couple to follow him.

Louis, Liam and Harry's sex live was quite alive and healthy and this was quite a regular thing. When they were walking to the van that would take them back to the hotel, Harry walked a little in front -swaying his hips slightly. Their relationship meant more than sex, as they often spoiled each other with gifts and dates, but that doesn't mean the older two aren't a little beyond obsessed with Harry's bum.


End file.
